


Giri (義理)

by JaqenH3



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqenH3/pseuds/JaqenH3
Summary: After the end of Season 2, and the beginning to the middle of Season 3
Relationships: Carmen Diaz & Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Kyler (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Giri (義理)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



**Giri (義理)  
  
_Original Fan Fiction by JaqenH3  
  
  
_Not for commercial purposes. **

Miguel Diaz was kicked off the 2nd floor of West Valley High School's Balcony, and then fell on the railing, on the first day of his Junior year in late August 2018. It was Robby Keene who kicked Miguel Diazoff that balcony. Robby Keene was Johnny Lawrence's son, and Miguel Diaz was Johnny Lawrenece's top student.   
  
Miguel had a severe spinal injury, traumatic brain injury, and was in a coma for almost 2 months. Miguel woke up in the middle of October. While he was in the coma, there were multiple tests and surgeries performed on him. He stayed in the hospital another two months for rehab, tests, and yet another surgery. It took Miguel an additional two months to get out of the wheel chair and start walking with crutches after grueling physical therapy.  
  
Before Christmas, he was released from the hospital, and did not need to use a wheel chair nor crutches, but did need the assistance of a cane. Miguel walked slowly with a limp, and it was uncertain if he would ever fully recover, let alone ever do Karate again. Miguel, Carmen, and Abuela Rosa had a mellow but joyous Christmas home after four stressful months in the hospital.  
  
Carmen would not allow Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso nor Tory Nichols to visit Miguel when he was in the hospital. She would not allow Miguel to see Johnny, Sam, or Tory, and was hesitant about him seeing anyone in Cobra Kai. However, she let Aisha, Bert, Hawk and other Cobras visit during his stay in the hospital, and when he returned home. His grandma Rosa was more lenient and knew Miguel wanted to see Sensei Johnny more than anybody else, except for his family.  
  
Robby Keene was still on the run and was avoiding the warrant out for his arrest. Nobody knew where Robby was. Nobody had even heard from Robby. Robby was a survivor and knew how to live on the street and avoid detection.  
  
Miguel was very happy to leave the hospital and come home. Even after Miguel came home, he had to go to intensive outpatient rehabilitation. Miguel was frustrated at times. He had nightmares. He had occasional feelings of anger and bitterness. He felt lonely at times. Sometimes he was paranoid. Although a psychiatric evaluation, and psychological counseling was advised--Miguel declined them. Miguel had thoughts of violent revenge on Keene.   
  
Miguel missed his Sensei Johnny Lawrence so much it hurt. He had questions for Sensei, and he was very confused. Miguel thought he did everything right. He showed mercy. He did what Sensei taught him. Miguel had a cognitive dissonance over Sensei Lawrence's teachings, and he needed to talk to Sensei.  
  
Miguel missed Cobra Kai. but would not return because Johnny was kicked out, and Sensei Kreese had taken over. Miguel was loyal to Sensei Lawrence.   
  
He loved both Sam and Tory in different ways, and wanted to talk to them both. Miguel loved talking to Aisha and Bert, but there was a sadness with them--He missed the old Hawk or even Eli, because the new Hawk was even less merciful and mean and almost vicious. That didn’t mean Hawk didn’t love Miguel--and Miguel still though of Hawk as a close friend.  
  
Over time, Miggy tried to put himself in Robby's shoes, and as time passed, he started having some sympathy for the other boy--but the sympathy was often overrode by anger and hate.  
  
Miguel was getting better from the outpatient rehabilitation and was catching up at school. He was feeling weak this particular day. He was walking with his cane and was in pain. Miggy took a walk around the neighborhood to get out of the house, get some fresh air, and try to get some exercise outside of rehab. He walked past the old Cobra Kai Dojo that Kreese now owned--Class had ended and it was empty and closed--Miguel was grateful for that as he had no desire to see Kreese. He decided to stop by the mini-mart to get a Gatorade. Kyler, Brucks and a third boy that Miguel did not know, were stumbling out of the Bodega, and they immediately saw Miguel. Miggy saw them and felt confidence, fear, anger, anxiety and peace all bundled into one emotion. On the outside he looked skinny, frail, and was limping badly with his cane--but on the inside, Miguel still had an inner strength and tenacity that helped him recover.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you Rhea?" announced Kyler.  
  
"Rhea isn't shit now. He got kicked off the balcony. I wander if his dick caneven work." Brucks responded to Kyler.  
  
They both started laughing maniacally like hyenas. The third boy was silent, but was a big kid that looked strong and clearly lifted weights. Miguel didn’t say anything right away. He also didn’t back away. His back was as straight as it could be with his injuries. His chest was out and he was breathing evenly. Miguel looked Kyler in the eye and said: "I don't want any problems. I’m not here to fight. However, don’t call me that name, or any name but my own...MIGUEL DIAZ!"  
  
Miguel tried to confidently walk past them into the store. Kyler and Brucks moved and stood in his way. Brucks moved to his side like a giant Velociraptor. Kyler tried to kick out Miguel's cane but Miguel anticipated it and swung the cane up. While Kyler was in front of him, the bigger kid tried to run at him like a rhino and take him down. Miggy struck Brucks with the cane and then hit Kyler with an open hand strike to the throat. Miguel side-stepped Brucks and then pushed him into the wall. The problem was that Miguel was still hurt, in pain, and couldn’t walk well--Miguel tripped, caught himself and got up, but then quickly fell to the ground. Kyler shook off the pain, and jumped on the weaker boy, but Miggy took the cane and twisted Kyler off of him. Miguel repeatedly hit Kyler with the cane. Miguel staggered to a stand, but Brucks tackled him and took him to the ground. Miguel is riddled with pain and can barely respond, lying on his back while the big idiot on top of him put his forearm on his neck.  
  
Miguel tried to claw Bruck's forearm away but was unsuccessful. Kyler stood over him and told Brucks to hold his head in place so he could kick Miggy's head like a football. Kyler's foot is moving quickly towards Miggy’s face, the younger boy closes his eyes and waits for the pain. The kick never comes.   
  
A flying side kick takes Kyler out right before the kick makes contact on Miguel's face. Miguel is surprised when he does not get kicked. Miguel opened his eyes a second later. He saw Kyler getting thrown down by none other than Robby Keene. Miguel is focused more on the shock at seeing Robby Keene than he is at the pain running through his body. Miguel starts to have anxiety at the sight of Robby Keene. Miggy is breathing fast and shallow. At this point, the third friend of the two assholes started moving toward them. Miguel couldn’t see around the fat forearm in his face, but within a few seconds, Robby's muscular arm pulled Brucks off his neck, and Miguel watched as Robby started rear choking the big dumb one.  
  
The third jerk rushes up and tries to do a Wrestling “shoot 1” takedown on Robby to take him to the ground, but Robby sprawls and puts this new guy in a guillotine. Miguel had both hope and dread in Robby helping him. Miggy was still pissed at what Keene did to him, and was afraid of Robby. He flashed back to the moments of their school brawl. He had beaten Robby in an equivalent of a street fight, and then Robby took advantage of the situation after he had let him go and apologized. That move left him seriously injured, and he could have even died. He knew he could take Robby if he wasn't injured, but was fearful of Robby's no mercy actions--and how dangerous and violent Robby could be. Miguel knew he was in no position to fight and was already injured from Kyler and Brucks. Miguel wanted revenge, but also had a sense of Christian forgiveness drilled into him by his mother. There was a more practical thought in that he didn’t want to kill Robby--knowing that the other boy was Sensei Lawrence's son--and Miguel still wanted to be Sensei Lawrence’s student and friend. Sensei Lawrence was the only dad he ever knew. Miguel had new feelings of gratitude for Robby saving him, just now.  
  
"You fucking cowarldy pussies...If Diaz was healthy he would have destroyed all three of you! I heard about you two..." Robby said pointing to Kyler and Chubbs, "Miguel beat both of you losers, and those other loser bozos you call friends--all of you combined at the same time, and you couldn't take him. Now he’s injured and you try to jump him? Get the fuck out of here and don't bother Diaz again! Diaz is a better man than all of you! I will destroy you all right now if you don't leave now...and I swear if you ever touch Diaz again, I will find you..." Robby shouted and then looked menacingly at the three bullies. The 3 bullies limped off. They got in Kyler's Range Rover and drove off.  
  
"Fucking rich spoiled bitches." Robby said as they were leaving.  
  
Miguel jumped up and started wildly swinging his cane out in front of him at Keene. Miguel is struggling to stand and was in a defensive posture. He still had his misgivings about trusting the other boy.  
  
"Diaz...Listen man, I’m sorry. I know you were the better man...you apologized and let me go, and then I made that cowardly attack on you. I could’ve killed you. I didn’t mean for that to happen--you have to know that! I had no intention to do that. My anger got carried away. It was an accident. I...I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. That is not what Mr. LaRusso taught me. How can I make it up to you? Please forgive me. Please. Please!" Robby started sobbing.  
  
Miguel was in shock. Miggy felt that the apology was sincere but had mixed emotions, and was uncertain what to do. Miguel instinctively kicked out Robby’s legs from the back, while striking him with his cane from the front--this took Robby down and Miguel swung his cane and Robby’s face, but stopped before impact. Both young men were on the floor breathing heavy. Miguel dropped his cane and sat against the wall. Robby got up and sat next to Miguel against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck Keene. What are you doing here."  
  
Robby just stared at Miguel and didn't answer him back. Miguel was in a ton of pain from sweeping Robby's legs. He tried to concentrate and think reasonably and focus on the fact that Robby did not attack him, and that in fact Robby saved him from these three shit birds. Somehow Miggy relaxed and realized he was not in danger. Miguel's demeanor changed and intuitively he knew he was not in danger, his body relaxed and he became wierdly calm.  
  
Miguel extended his hand out towards Robby. Robby clasped his hand and shook it. Miguel stated: “Hello. My name is Miguel.”  
  
“Ha, pleasure to meet you Miguel. My name is Robby.”  
  
“I should probably thank you for helping me against those 3 assholes. I beat Kyler and Chubs and 2 more of their friends all at the same time in February."  
  
“Samantha told me. I saw the video on Youtube. It made me feel jealous, and I saw you later that same day.. I should probably apologize again for not taking your apology, and attacking you after you let go of me. I was a coward and you showed mercy to me and I could have killed you. It really is not what Mr. LaRusso taught me. I am so sorry.”  
  
“You didn’t kill me. I am in a lot of pain right now. You are not my favorite person. I tried to think about things from your perspective. You helping me out here doesn’t exactly even the scales, but I do appreciate it--I am not exactly in condition to fight."  
  
“I know. I hated that these assholes tried to jump you while they were injured. Even without your injury, they had to attack you 2 or 3 on one."  
  
"Thank you for helping me. You probably saved me but I wasn’t going to go down without a fight--even in my current situation. I may not always win, but I never go down without a fight."  
  
“I know. You are a tough kid for being so skinny. If anyone knows that, it is me. They still are pieces of shit for trying to jump you while injured."  
  
"Um, I do appreciate you saving me, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have been following you. I visited you in the hospital at night. I snuck in avoiding your family, friends and the medical staff. I have been wanting to apologize to you for a while. I wish things could have been different. I will tell you everything but the cops may come and I am on the run--but I had to see you, apologize to you, and I am glad I could help you against those assholes..”  
  
“You were following me! What the fuck? You visited me in the hospital?”  
  
Robby did not answer. Robby looked down and was trying to gather the words to say to Miguel.  
  
"What do you mean you saw me on the same day that I beat up those 4 assholes? I never met you until May on the beach with Samantha. Sorry about that by the way. I should of never got drunk and never pushed you or tried to fight you."  
  
"It's ok. You apologized before. And I was trying to move in on your girl, er, Samantha."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"I am sorry for that."  
  
"I am sorry for pushing you on the beach and trying to punch you. Sorry for hitting your injured shoulder, but I did not agree with what Hawk did by the way."  
  
"Sorry I tried to accidently kill you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So when did we meet. I don't remember meeting you and I am good with faces."  
  
"Well, I went to go see my dad and wanted to go live with him. It is a long story. When I got to my dad's dojo, I saw him hugging you and giving you his gi. I turned around and decided to hurt him by working for Mr. LaRusso. I was so angry at my dad. I hated you and I was so jealous of you."  
  
Miguel looked shocked. "I had no idea you were there. I didn't even know you existed. I didn't even know Sensei had a son until after the tournament, and he reamed me and Hawk for that. Jealous? I thought you were the rich pretty boy with the perfect abs. I was jealous of you that you got to go dinner with the LaRussos, and got Samamtha, and I do crunches for hours and can't look like you."  
  
"What the fuck! I am not a pretty boy. I am far from rich. My mom, well, forget about it. I was jealous of you because my dad seemed to have improved his life for you, and loved you, and didn't love me. That is on me and not you--but my dad does love you more and you are the son he wishes that he had, and I am the fuck up."  
  
"Whoah. Your dad loves you. He had lunch with me and told me that he failed you and it is biggest regret. He failed you on day one and you never had a chance. That is why I was nice to you at the roller rink, and avoided problems with you at Moon's party."

"You didn't avoid Samantha enough to kiss her."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. She was drunk and well, I never really got over her."  
  
"Yeah, well I have not seen her since the first day of school. Your girlfriend Tory is super hot but super freakin crazy"  
  
"My mom won't let me see Samantha. She thinks that Sam is partially responsible for what happned. Tory is hot and I really like her but she shouldn't of done that. I heard Sam got really hurt."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't seen anybody. I feel so guilty for what I did to you. I am so sorry."  
  
Miguel just nodded in response.  
  
“Where is Sensei Lawrence...errr your dad? My mom wouldn’t let him go to the hospital or talk to me. I have been trying to get in contact with him but his phone is off.”  
  
Robby looked down and had a tear in his eye. Miguel started to tear up thinking about Sensei.  
  
“My dad is drinking again, and is in a deep depression. He blames himself for what happened. I haven't talked to him, but I have seen him. He has been in fights and gone to jail. He is drinking himself into oblivion. I am scared and ashamed to go talk to him.”  
  
“We have to help him. Sensei Lawrence was always there for me. Robby, I will forgive you, but we both have to help your dad. Losing you, and me being injured probably crushed him--and on top of that Kreese stole Cobra Kai away from him. I don’t mean to sound gay, but I love your dad like I would love my own father if I had one. Sensei Lawrence is a combination of my best friend, my Karate Sensei, my mentor, and my dad. I would never tell him that I love him because he would think it is gay and that I was a pussy, but I love him and I know he loves me. Your dad is like my dad so that kind of makes us fucked up brothers.”  
  
"Step brothers? Like the movie? Boats and Hoes!"  
  
They both start laughing, and Miguel laughs so hard that he is snorting.  
  
Robby started crying. “Please forgive me. I was jealous of you because my dad loved you more than me. I was angry that you kissed Samantha, and it seemed Samantha loved you more than me. You have a good mom, I have been following you for a while, a bit suffocating for me--but my mom loves her alcohol, pills and men more than me. I know deep down inside that my mom and dad both love me. The universe favors you-you seem to be better than me at fighting, getting Samantha, and my dad likes you more. It doesn’t justify anything I did--I know that. I am so sorry. But I felt like you were taking my dad away from me, and then taking Sam away from me. I lost everything. Mr. LaRusso expelled me. Samantha won’t talk to me. If helping my dad will allow you to forgive me--I am in”  
  
“OK. It is creepy you are following me. The Universe prefers me???!!!--I am a fucking half a cripple in terrible pain....Seems to be? I am a better fighter than you!..... You seem sincere. Your dad loves you and told me so and is guilty for not being a good dad to you. My mom won’t let me talk to Samantha nor Tory. I miss them both, but my first girlfriend was Samantha and I think I love her still. But, right now, I just have to get better so I can walk again. I want to practice Karate again. Let’s go find your dad.”  
  
“Let’s go find my dad. Let's go find our dad. I will be by your side and help you because I have a debt to you that I can never repair. I studied a lot of things about Japanese and Okinawan culture when I was practicing Miyagi-Do Karate with Mr. LaRusso. There is a Japanese word and concept called Giri (義理), and I have a burden of obligation to you. Giri (義理) is more profound than just the English words obligation and debt. It is a word and a concept. You defeated me. You let me go. You apologized to me. You had honor. I acted dishonorably and hurt you. I could have killed you. I have a debt to you that can never be repaid. I wish I could take your pain and put it into me so I can suffer vicariously for you. However, I know I cannot, so I will be indebted to you for life and will help you in whatever way you need.”  
  
Miguel was silent for a few moments thinking about what Robby had just said. “That’s deep. Giri? And here I thought you were just a pretty boy with no brains. Let’s go help your dad. We can deal with everything else after."  
  
"I am not a pretty boy, Diaz."  
  
"Jajaja, let's go help your dad."  
  
"Our dad."  
  
"Our dad. However, first, I am hungry. Let’s go eat.”  
  
“I can eat.”


End file.
